deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gray Fullbuster VS Rukia Kuchiki
Gray Fullbuster VS Rukia Kuchiki is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Gray Fullbuster from the anime/manga series Fairy Tail and Rukia Kuchiki from the anime/manga series Bleach. Description Unique ice users, one using it as a method of construction and the other 'dancing' with it. Who will get frozen in their tracks? Interlude Wiz: Well, it seems we're back to the ice element after so long. Boomstick: "Tonight's forecast: a freeze is coming!" Wiz: However, these are reasonably more powerful and aren't just your average ice user, using different ways to manipulate it. Boomstick: First is the Ice Demon Slayer Gray Fullbuster. Wiz: And facing him today is Rukia Kuchiki, the Shinigami adopted by the Kuchiki noble family. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Gray Fullbuster Wizard: Gray Fullbuster is an ice mage who has a habit of stripping. Also, he's a member of the Fairy Tail guild. Boomstick: He likes to strip? Wizard: It's a subconscious habit of his, like you and drinking beer. Boomstick: *gulp gulp gulp* That's the stuff! Wizard: Before joining Fairy Tail, Gray was the apprentice of Ur. Boomstick: Ur trained him in the arts of ice magic. Unfortunately for him, Ur pulled an Obi-Wan Kenobi and now she's dead. Wizard: Gray can create a variety of different weapons using ice such as a sword. If he needs to defend himself, he can also create a shield that's made out of ice. Boomstick: He can also summon a hammer if he wants to bludgeon his enemies. Also, for some strange reason he can fight with his bones broken! He's also resistant to cold thanks to his training with Ur, similar to how Natsu can absorb fire. Wizard: Aside from the numerous weapons he wields, Gray is also proficient at hand-to-hand combat. Boomstick: He's pretty fast and agile too! He was able to dodge Racer's attacks...even though Racer had the ability to slow down his opponents so that they're sitting ducks! Wizard: Gray can also do a unison raid with Juvia...but she won't be fighting with him today. Boomstick: Gray's ice abilities are potent enough to freeze a golem made out of sand! However, it wasn't strong enough to freeze the caster himself. Wizard: He also has access to Ice Slayer Magic, which means he can eat ice to give himself strength. Boomstick: I bet he loves ice cream! Wizard: However, Gray was rather reckless back when he was younger. He was actually similar to Natsu back then, despite the differences between them and their fields of magic. Boomstick: Pretty ironic, eh? Wizard: However, that's in the past, so Gray's going to keep his cool during the fight. Boomstick: Heh heh! Good one! Rukia Kuchiki Wizard: Rukia Kuchiki has dedicated her life to fighting Hollows...creatures of the darkness that feast on human souls. Though she appears to be about fifteen years old, she's actually lived for far longer than that. Boomstick: Don't Hollows appear during the daytime? Wizard: Well, technically yes, but they're still creatures of darkness considering where they live. Boomstick: Hueco Mundo, right? Wizard: Translated, that's Hollow World to you. Boomstick: Right, of course. Wizard: Anything else you want to add? Boomstick: Did you know that Rukia loves bunny rabbits? Wizard: She most certainly does! And yet, she sucks at drawing them. Anyways, at one point in time, Rukia got in trouble with the law because she transferred her powers to Ichigo Kurosaki. Boomstick: They sentenced her to death, but she got rescued. Afterwards, she got her shinigami powers back. Wizard: She then defeated Aaroniero, the 9th Espada. Of course, he was the weakest Espada...but Espadas are very powerful Arrancar so that's still an impressive feat. Boomstick: Rukia is an accomplished swordsfighter, much like every other Shinigami in the Bleach series. Wizard: She's also capable of using ice. She's also a Shunpo expert, which also means that she's pretty fast. Boomstick: She's also pretty durable too! She was impaled by Aaroniero and yet she survived! Of course, we already mentioned that she took him down. Wizard: She also happens to be an expert on kido. Her kido was the highest back when she was at Hi'do Academy. However, once she joined the Gotei 13, her kido wasn't anything special. Boomstick: Since she's a Kido expert, she has a variety of different Kido techniques. For example, she can use them to paralyze your body. Wizard: Rukia's bankai allows her to use Absolute Zero. Boomstick: However, she can't use her Bankai for too long, or else she'll freeze to death! She also thaws out slowly. Wizard: I guess she has to be careful about using it. Pre Fight Wizard: Let's settle this debate once and for all, shall we? Boomstick: Won't people keep on debating this even after this fight is over? Wizard: Of course they won't! Boomstick: Yes, they will... Wizard: *sigh* Fight Gray received a letter at the Fairy Tail guild. Apparently, he had been chosen to challenge Rukia Kuchiki to a Death Battle. "I can't fight a girl...unless of course, they're threatening my comrades...then again, Erza has no problems beating me up..." noted Gray. He decided to go to the fighting ground where Wizard and Boomstick wanted him to meet with Rukia. By Death Battle logic one of them was going to die and later get resurrected. The only question was who was going to die. Unsurprisingly, the fighting ground was at a glacier. Apparently, Wizard and Boomstick thought it would be fitting if they fought in a cold environment. Post-Fight Analysis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Kodansha vs Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Fairy Tail vs. Bleach Themed Death Battles Category:Whereiscoobydoo Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years